Getting Started
by Sliver Lynx
Summary: My OC Hikaru Tsukuyomi starts his adventures in the Hoenn region with his best friend Zorua at his side. yeah the summary sucks but come inside and check it out anyway you might like it. Discontinued!


**(A/N Hey here is my new Pokémon FanFic. A lot of lemons in this FanFic, this FanFic will not be full on smut but be ready for a lot of lemons (both humanxhuman and humanxpokemon lemons) ****there is a lemon in this chapter. ****They may be stuff that some of you might not like and if that's true then I'm sorry.**** I will be using my OC ****Hikaru Tsukuyomi ****my bleach FanFic in this FanFic. (every one of the lemons will feature Hikaru) ****Ok then let's gets started. Please review and give me some constructive critiques)**

****Warning: I know there will be some of you who wont like my story and the things i put in it so please don't even try to flame me because I will use your flames to heat up the water for my Maruchan chicken flavored** **ramen****

"Hi how are you" When someone is speaking

"_HI how are you" phone, radio, TV, Flashback_

"Hi how are you" Someone's thoughts

"_Hi how are you" Pokémon language_

"_**Hi how are you" Pokémon thinking**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any other anime, Rated M for language, lemons, and violence.**

* * *

><p>The sun creeps over the horizon signaling the start of a new day. Its bright rays of light blanket Littleroot Town making the leaves on the trees and bushes shimmer as the morning dew catches the sun's rays. The Pokémon and the people in and around the town wake to this beautiful morning. In one of the house a young man is waking up and couldn't be anymore excited about today. Today he is going to become a Pokémon trainer. His name is Hikaru Tsukuyomi. He is 15 years old; he stands about 5'7". He has medium length hair which is silver in color and he has ice blue eyes.<p>

Rising out of his bed as the sun shines through his window. He heads for the shower, after 30 minutes he comes out and starts to get dressed. He grabs a white shirt and puts it on then he grabs a pair of black pants and puts them on before putting a pair of black shoes over his white socks. Going to his closet he grabs two pieces of clothing one is a black jacket and the other is a black long-sleeved coat. He puts them on and looks at himself in the mirror. He finds that he looks pretty cool, he decides against buttoning up the coat. Nodding Hikaru heads for his door as he picks up a black and grey backpack on his way.

Walking down the stairs he heads for the front door only to stop as he remembers that he promised to call his mother when he was about to leave. Hikaru did not live in Littleroot Town until 3 mouths ago and when he did start living here he lived alone. Well not really alone because he had his best friend in the world with him. On the couch still sleeping was Zorua, it is a fox-like Pokémon and it was girl. She has slate-gray fur but unlike regular Zorua who have red and black accents on their head and feet. His Zorua has ice blue and black accents instead. Zorua's ears are triangular with dark insides, and she has a large, whorled scruff of fur on its head, the tip was ice blue in color. Her eyes appear to possess no pupils and her eyelids and circular "eyebrow" markings are ice blue. Zorua has a ruff of black fur around her neck and her feet were ice blue in color. Her tail is bushy and she loved it when Hikaru would comb it.

His mother still lived in their home in Nuvema Town along with Zorua's mother Zoroark. Hikaru's mother and Zoroark started their Pokémon adventure when they were younger. His mother wanted to come with Hikaru but he insisted that it would better if she stayed in Nuvema Town.

Both Hikaru and his mother have 2 special talents the first is that they can speak with Pokémon. Hikaru first learned of it when he would play with Zorua. Their second talent is their ability to use aura. His mother described it as the essence of every living creature. Some Pokémon have the ability to use aura as do people but it rarer for people to have the ability. The only aura abilities Hikaru can use is the ability to "sense" other auras and the ability to view his surroundings even without his eyes, he can see through objects. His mother on the other hand has more abilities then he does and that because she is older. So far as Hikaru and his mother knew they were the only ones with the ability to use aura.

Grabbing the video phone Hikaru dials his old number and waits. After a few rings his mother picks up when she sees that it's Hikaru her face lights up_" Hello honey how are you "_His mother was a beautiful woman. Her name is Seraphina, she was smaller then Hikaru by a couple of inches. Her hair was as sliver as his but a little longer. Her eyes were as ice blue as his but to him they looked even bluer. She has an hourglass figure and her breasts are D-cup in size. She was a beautiful woman but more so in Hikaru's eyes.

"I'm fine mom how are things over there" He asks

"_Everything is good, so how is Zorua doing"_

"She is fine; she is still sleeping right now. So is Zoroark still mad that Zorua came with me."

"_Not as much, but it turned more it worry."_

"_She misses her; the only thing she does all day is sighing." She explains _

"Well tell her I'm sorry about what happened" He says

"_Don't worry Hikaru_ _she doesn't blame you or Zorua. She just has some letting go issues."_

"Well still tell her I'm sorry."

"_Ok I'll do that."_

"Well I should get going to Professor Birch's Lab before it gets late." He tells her as he looks at the clock

"_Ok so do you have everything you need? You're not forgetting anything right?" She says as her motherly instincts kick in._

"Yes I packed everything last night so I'm ready. All I need to do now is wake up Zorua then I'll head out." He explains to her.

"_Ok well I wish you the best of luck and remember to call me often." She says as her motherly instincts are still on._

"I will and thanks for the luck." He says

"_Ok bye I love you honey" She says as she waves at him in goodbye_

"Yeah I love you too mom." When he says it though, it contained more feeling in it. That's because he love his mother as a woman and not solely as his mother. The only ones who knew this were Zoroark and Zorua; they could tell he had feelings for her. When he asked them what he should do, he thought that they would says to forget about those feelings but instead they gave him some advice.

_**~Flashback 4 months ago~**_

"_So what should I do Zoroark?" Hikaru asks the illusion fox in front of him but before she can answer him they hear._

"_Well I say you should be with her Hikaru!__" Zorua pops her head out of her mother's mane and crawls on top of her head and just stay there while she wags her tail happily_

"_She is right Hikaru you need to be with her, I know you will be a good match.__" Zoroark says in a calm voice_

"_But she is my mother and I am her son, that is just strange" Hearing this from him makes Zoroark sigh before she says_

"_That does not matter, what does matter is how you two feel."__ She tells him in a human way before she switches to the Pokémon way._

"_With Pokémon this sort of thing is not strange, it happens a lot actually.__" Seeing him still struggling with it she decided to give him an example._

"_Let me give you an example: let's say you were a Zorua and you were my kit. You evolve into a Zoroark and seeing as we are mostly females in groups. That makes you the alpha, because there are no other males present as those of us in the group are females. Being the alpha means that you are the leader and you get the responsibility and rewards of being Alpha."__ She is interrupted by Hikaru when he asks_

"_What are these responsibility and rewards?" _

"_The responsibilities are that as Alpha you have to protect the group from other Pokémon, you have to provide the group with food, and help take care of the kits."__ She stops so he can take it in before she continues with a smirk on her face._

"_Now the rewards, well there is only one really. The females in the group are apart of your harem meaning they are your mates. Which also means you would get to mate with them and I would be included in it seeing as when you became the Alpha, it severed all ties we had. Although we are still related by blood, we will no longer see it that way and nether will the rest of the group.__" A blush appears on his face when she tells him about the rewards. He had a feeling that was what she meant by rewards._

"_I see your point but I'm not even sure if she see me in the same way." He tells Zoroark making her nod_

"_Yes that is a problem but don't worry I'll see if I can get her to see you differently."_

"_What do you mean by that" He asks her_

"_Don't worry about it I have a plan"__ She tells him_

_Groaning he stands up and thanks her for helping him then he heads into his house. After Hikaru went inside Zoroark lies down while Zorua starts playing with her mother's ears. As she plays with her mother's ears she get realizes something._

"_Mom we don't have a group right."_

"_Yes we don't have one."_

"_Well wouldn't Hikaru, __Seraphina and the both of us be considered a group?"_

"_Technically yes we would…what are you getting at kit?"_

"_What I am getting at is if we are a group then wouldn't that make __Hikaru our__ Alpha since he is the only male in the group."_

_Zoroark's eyes widen when she realize the truth in what her kit is saying._

"_Yes…that would make him our Alpha; you know you really are a smart one Kit."__ She says in an excited voice._

"_I get it from you mom…maybe now this will make it faster for Hikaru and __Seraphina to be together."_

"_Yes they will and we will be with him as well."__ She says as she grabs Zorua off of her head pulls her into a big hug…_

_**~Flashback end~**_

Hanging up the video phone Hikaru goes back to the couch and sees Zorua still sleeping. he picks her up and cradles her in his arms and says" Come on Zorua wake up we need to get started on our Journey." He can see that his words have worked in waking her up as she starts to groan before she stretches and yawns opening her eyes she sees that she is in Hikaru's arms.

"_Hey __Hikaru __is time already?"_ She asks as she looks up at him

"Yes it is are you ready?" He asks her

"_Yes I am'_" She says as she hops onto his shoulder, walking towards the front door, Hikaru turns handle then he opens it. Walking outside, he closes the door before he locks it with his key then he turns leaves.

Heading down the road Hikaru and Zorua head southwest towards Professor Birch's Lab, walking down the road Hikaru can see Pokémon and people playing near the road. He waves at them when they look in direction, they wave in response. As he continues walking he sees a white building come into view. It is the lab. As he gets closer to it he sees Professor Birch's assistant in front of the lab. He looked as if he were waiting for something.

Seeing Hikaru coming closer to him the assistants calls out to him.

"Hey Hikaru, you are here to get your starter Pokémon right?"

"Yes I am"

"Well that's going to be a problem because the Professor took them with him when he left this morning" The assistant says as he scratches the back of his head. Pinching the bridge of nose Hikaru asks in a sigh.

"Which way did he go?"

Pointing towards the forest path in front of the lab, the assistant says" He went that way with the jeep I just hope he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Knowing him I bet he will soon…did May go with him?" Hikaru asks, nodding his head the assistant replies "Yes she was inside the jeep when he left" **(A/N May is Birch's daughter in this FanFic.)**

"Don't worry I'll make sure they don't get in to trouble?" Hikaru tells him as he walk down to the forest path

"Thanks Hikaru and I'm sorry for having you do this."

"It's no problem" Hikaru replies as he heads off in search of the Professor and May…

**~Forest Path some time later~**

Having been walking down the forest path for a while now, Hikaru and Zorua still haven't seen the jeep or the Professor and May. They decided to ask some of the Pokémon if they had seen them. Looking around he spots a Poochyena who was playing with a stick. Walking up to it he asks" Hey have you seen the Professor or May around." The Professor and May were well known by the Pokémon around Littleroot town.

Shaking its head it says_ "No i haven't seen them"_That's when it continues _"I could help you look for them?"_ Poochyena are extremely talented tracker, once they get a scent it is extremely hard to get away from them.

"Sure that would be great, you know their scents right." Poochyena just nods its head." Ok well lead on then." Poochyena nods it heads again and then it starts to sniff around for the scents with Hikaru and Zorua following close behind it. It raise its head and look to the right. Sniffing the air a few times it barks.

"_I have their scents they are in that direction."_ It starts running in that direction with Hikaru and Zorua in hot pursuit. After a while they find the Jeep but the Professor and May aren't in it or around it.

"They must have stopped here and went on foot." Looking over to Poochyena he can see it sniffing around the jeep before it walk away from the jeep and heads towards the left." It must have found their scents going that way." As Hikaru and Zorua follow Poochyena they hope that the Professor and May are not in trouble…

**~With Professor Birch and May~**

The Professor and May were not a having a good day, they were currently being chased by a swarm of Beedrill. Professor Birch accidently got too close to a tree where the Beedrill were sleeping. He made too much noise and had woken them up and since the jeep was on the other side of the tree they couldn't use that to get away so they had to runaway from the Beedrill and the jeep.

As they kept running May and Professor Birch could hear the Beedrill getting closer, looking back May could see about 20 Beedrill right behind them, ahead of them they see something they wish they didn't. It was a cliff and there was no other way they could jump down. Turning around they see the Beedrill coming closer, Thinking quickly Professor Birch pulls May closer to him so he can shield her body with his. A few second go by before they realize something is up. Turning to the Beedrill, they can see that they are not coming after them.

"What in the world is going on?" They both think as they see that the Beedrill are just looking around as if they cannot see them even though they are just inches from them. That's when they hear a familiar voice give out an order.

"Zorua and Poochyena use Roar!" In an instant they hear two loud barks that are aimed at the Beedrill. The Beedrill cower in fear before the head back in the direction they had just come from. The next second they see a Poochyena and their friends Hikaru and Zorua walk out of the bushes and come up to them.

"Hey you two that was a close one." Hikaru tells them when he gets to them. Sighing relief that they were safe, they begin to thank them for the save.

"Thanks for saving us you guys" Professor Birch says in his jolly voice.

"Yeah thanks for saving us I thought we weren't going to make it" May adds

"I'm glad we could help, now let's get out of here before something else comes along." Nodding they begin to head back towards the jeep. Along the way they said goodbye to Poochyena then they had to go around the Beedrill tree before they got to the jeep. The way back was filled with the sounds of talking and laughter.

Making it back to the lab, they see the assistant still wait in out in front. Climbing out the jeep Professor birch greets his assistant" Hey we're back." sighing the assistant replies" By the looks of it your not hurt which means ether nothing happened to you or Hikaru was able to save in time and with your luck it was the second one I believe." Professor Birch recounts the chase and how Hikaru was able to rescue them. Hearing the story the assistant sighs again before he turns to Hikaru and says" Thanks for rescuing them Hikaru."

Shaking his head Hikaru replies." I didn't do much it was Zorua and Poochyena who did all the work." Zorua who was on his shoulder gives out a proud bark causing Hikaru to scratch behind one of her ears.

"That's right Hikaru you were going to get a Pokémon from here weren't you well come inside so you can pick one" the Professor says as he walks towards the door.

Following him Hikaru and the rest come to room with lots of machinery inside. They come to a pedestal onto which Professor Birch places three Pokéballs. Professor Birch coughs before he says." Inside these three Pokéballs are three Pokémon, the one on the left is Treecko, the one in the middle is Torchic, and the one on the right is Mudkip. Now make sure you think this through before you pick." even though he says that Hikaru had already been thinking about since before he came to Littleroot town he knew which one he was going to chose. He walks up and picks up Torchic's Pokéball then puts it on the inside of his coat.

"So your picking Torchic, they are very curious Pokémon. You are going to need to train it well" The assistant comments

"I can handle it don't worry"

"Yes you are right; I bet you can handle it."

"Well I got to go everyone wish me luck" Hikaru says as he heads for the front door

"Good luck Hikaru" The three of them say as they see him head for the door. Opening the door, he heads outside. Walking away from the lab he heads for the town exit. It took about five minutes to get to it, walking out of the town he heads onto Route 101. As he kept walking, Zorua decided to asks him something.

"_Hey Hikaru, where are we going?" _Hearing her impatient tone make him chuckle before he replies" We are going to Oldale Town, it should be up ahead." …

**~Oldale Town Pokémon Center some time later~**

It took Hikaru and Zorua a couple of hours to get to Oldale Town. Oldale Town is a small town like Littleroot town but unlike Littleroot town, Oldale Town did have a Pokémon Center and a Poké Mart. There were a few more houses then in Littleroot town.

Hikaru had gotten himself a room at the Pokémon Center and was currently inside his room. Zorua was playing with a toy ball Hikaru had brought with him from home. Hikaru was lying on the bed watching his fox companion play with the ball. He was about to take a shower so he had taken off his coat and jacket. Getting up from the bed he heads for the bathroom with his towel around his neck. But before he can get inside he hear Zorua call out to him.

"_Hey Hikaru can I take a shower with you?"_ Since they used to take showers together before he didn't really see any problem with it.

"Sure you can" He replies as he goes to grab Zorua's towel from his backpack while Zorua heads for the shower.

Walking inside the bathroom he turns on the light and sees that it is pretty big. Pulling back the curtain he saw that the shower was actually a shower/bath. He turns on the water and waits for it to get warm. When the bathtub does get filled, he starts to strip off his clothes and place them outside of the bathroom. Turing around Hikaru saw that Zorua was off to the side.

Zorua was blushing at the sight of Hikaru naked even though Hikaru couldn't tell that because of her fur. As her eyes took in everything, there was one place in particular she was looking at. Her eyes took in every inch of his manhood. Her mind was racing at the thought of it when it was filled with blood and raging. She doesn't notice when Hikaru pick her up and takes her into the bath with him.

She does notice when she feel the warm water touch her fur making her jump slightly. As they lay there, they let the water take away all the stress of the day. Zorua was lying against Hikaru's chest as he held her; she felt calm whenever he held her like this. Looking up into his ice blue eyes, she finally says

"_Hikaru can I ask you something?"_

"Sure go ahead."

"_Well a month before we came here do you remember that talk you had my mother and me about your feelings for your mother."_ This question makes one of Hikaru's eyebrows raise.

"Yes I remember it." He says as he tries to figure out where Zorua is taking this conversation.

"_Well after you went inside I realized something,"_

"What did you realize?" He has in a curious voice

"_Well I realized that since me and mother don't have a group. Technically it would make you, __Seraphina, my mother, and me a group and that would make you Hikaru our Alpha."_ As she was still looking into his eyes when she told him this she say them widen.

"What are you saying Zorua?" He says as he tries to figure this out.

"_What I am saying is that my mother and I want you to be our Alpha."_ His wide eyes go even wider, as he sits there trying to figure this out, multiple scenarios play out in his head. He mostly though this was a joke she was playing on him but as he looked into her eyes, he could tell it wasn't.

But that still didn't include his mother but for now he wouldn't think about that.

"Are you two sure about this?" He asks her

Nodding her head Zorua replies_" Yes she was excited when I told her about this, we both want to be your mates Hikaru and don't worry about your mother I'm sure my mother will find a way to get her to see you has a man and not as her son."_ She tells him, seeing the determined look in her eyes he starts thinking" looks I can't get my way out this."

"Ok I'll be your Alpha" He tells her which cause her to smile then she licks him under his chin to show her affection and as a sign that he was her Alpha. Getting out of the tub he wraps her towel around her before he wraps his around his lower body. With her in his arms he walks out of the bathroom and goes to the bed. Putting her down on the bed he grabs another towel and starts to drying off, his hair takes the longest to dry. Turning around he can see Zorua was cleaning herself and she was mostly done, all that was left was her tail.

Going over to her he picks her up and starts to dry off her bush tail with her towel, once that was done he grabs her comb, and starts brushing her tail. As he combs it she lets out a purr. Chuckling alittle Hikaru continues to comb her tail as she purrs.

Looking it over Hikaru can see it is done so, so he puts away the comb lies down with Zorua on his chest. she was still purring when he feels her sit up lick his chin again that's when he hear her say_" Hikaru can I ask you something_"

"Sure Zorua, what is it."

"_W-well I-I was wondering if you would be willing to m-mate with me."_ If it wasn't for the way she said Hikaru would have thought that he heard her wrong but it was the opposite he heard her perfectly. His minds runs through this the he voices a concern

"I would mate with you but there is a problem how would we do it if you're so small, I think it would hurt you too much and I don't want to hurt you." She smiles when she hear that he would mate with her and that he didn't want to hurt her but she already thought of this and had the perfection solution.

"_I think you are forgetting Hikaru that I am an __illusion fox, I'll just use my illusion ability to turn myself into a human"_ She tells him in a matter-of-fact tone

"You thought of this beforehand haven't you?" He asks her with a smirk on his face

Nodding she replies_." Yes I have since I first wanted you to be our Alpha."_

**~LEMON WARNING~LEMON WARNING~HumanxPokemon, if you don't like it, leave; If you like it then by all means continue reading ;)~**

She licks under his chin again before his mouth meets hers; many things were going through his mind. Wondering if this was wrong was not one of them. As they continued to kiss he licks her lower lip with his tongue, he was asking for entrance into her mouth and she gave it. Opening her mouth Zorua feels his tongue dart inside. Their tongues rolled around each as they explored each others mouths so they started to battle for dominance. Soon they had to break for air. He pulled away and was panted heavily, while she too was panting.

"_That was amazing Hikaru."_ She says in a blissful voice

"Yes it was." He tells her

Getting an idea, she goes over and sits in between his legs before she moves his towel. Lying there half-erect was Hikaru's manhood, as she got closer to it she could smell the scent coming off it. It so powerful, the smell alone was making her so hot. As he felt her hot breathe hit the tip of his manhood, Hikaru almost let out a soft moan. His manhood which was half-erect was now standing at attention; she measured it in her mind and was amazed. It was 9 inches long, the mere thought of it begin in her made her shiver with anticipation.

She felt pulled to it, it was almost instinctual the way she wanted his manhood. Inching closer she could see some of his pre-cum starting to dribble down from the tip, not wanting to waste it she takes her first taste of it and the taste was so good. It was salty but she loved that. She started to lick her way up the underside of his member causing a shiver of pleasure to go up and down his spine. Nearing the tip she licked away more of his dribbling pre-cum, causing Hikaru to moan as her tongue touched his tip once again.

"_**It tastes so good; I just can't get enough of it."**_ She thinks as she continues to lick away the per-cum that is just flowing from Hikaru's manhood, getting an idea she position her paws around his shaft and carefully took the tip and a few inches into her mouth as she made sure she didn't hurt him with her fangs. Hikaru moans louder at the feeling of her mouth, using her tongue she starts to lick all around his manhood. She loved the taste; she could still taste the precum that was flowing from the tip. It was just adding to the already amazing favor, carefully she starts to bob her head up and down on his manhood. Hikaru lets a moan in pleasure as he feels her warm and wet mouth start to take more of his manhood.

As she continued to work over his manhood, he started to feel himself getting closer to climax. Zorua feels Hikaru's hands on her head, taking it as a sigh that she is doing a good job she increase her bobbing speed. Feeling her increase her speed makes him moan as he gets closer and closer to his climax. He then feels her lick at some of the precum on his tip and that was it. He couldn't hold it any longer; he closes his eyes and moans out her name to warn her.

"Zorua…" When Zorua heard him call out to her name and when she felt his manhood twitch, she knew what was going to happen. Clamping down on his manhood, she starts to feel his hot seed shoot into her mouth. She eagerly starts to swallow it but alittle bit still leaks out of her mouth. She moans as she feels his hot cum work its way down her throat, it felt amazing to her. Zorua swallows the last bits of his cum. as he starts to feel his climax ending. Hikaru hears a pop as she takes his manhood out of her mouth. Looking down at her face he saw that she had a look of pure bliss.

"_T-that…that tasted so good."_ Zorua thinks as she can still taste his cum, looking at his limp manhood, she can see that he still has some cum on it. Not wanting to waste any she started to clean his manhood of cum. Feeling her clean his manhood makes it go from limp to raging hard. After fully cleaning his manhood, Zorua hops off of the bed and calls out to him.

"Hikaru can you close your eyes?" slightly confused Hikaru asks" how come?"

"Because I don't want you to see who I transform into." She explains he nods his head as he closes his eyes. Watching him in case he tries to peak, Zorua starts to figure out who she should transform into."_ Now who should i change into?"_ After a few seconds the perfect person comes into her mind. Smirking alittle she begins to transform.

As Hikaru sat there on the bed, he was racking his mind about who Zorua would choose. That's when he hears her say_" Ok Hikaru I'm done."_ he was floored at her choice. Their standing where Zorua just was is Hikaru's naked mother Seraphina. His eyes were wide as he took in ever part of her. She looked exactly like his mother except her hair matched Zorua's fur and she had her fox ears and her bushy tail out.

"Beautiful." He thinks as he gets off the bed and goes close to Zorua. As he gets close she asks_" So how do I look Hikaru?"_

He just repeats the same word he thought in his mind" Beautiful" she blushes at his complement, as her tail starts to wag excitedly. She was about to walk over to the bed when she feels Hikaru grab her arm making her stop. Looking back at him she sees him shake his head before he says" It will make too much noise, let do it on the floor." Thinking about it for a second she smiles and nods. Grabbing a towel he places it on the floor before he lies down on it. She walks over to him and straddles his waist, his manhood was sandwiched in-between his stomach and her womanhood. They both moan as they feel their privates touch, Zorua begins to grind against him. Their moaning increase as Zorua increases her grinding speed.

Feeling the time was right Zorua lift herself up and lets Hikaru manhood spring upwards. Hikaru looks into her eyes as she hovers over him her entrance was inches away from his manhood. Seeing her hesitate, he speaks to her in calming voice" Are you sure you want to do this?"Nodding her head she replies"_ Yes I have been waiting for this Hikaru"_ She lowers herself on to his member, as they touch a jolt of pleasure rockets through them. As he pushes his way into her he hisses at how tight she was, she may look like his mother but didn't mean that she was his mother. Zorua was still virgin. She lets out a gasp as she feels his manhood continue on. Making it to her barrier, he looks up at her and asks" Are you ready?" Nodding her head again she says_." Please do it quickly"_ He nods back before he places his hands on her hip and bringing her down, breaking through her barrier his manhood completely fills her up.

She was in so much pain; it felt as if she was being torn up the middle. She would have screamed out loud if Hikaru had not started kissing her to muffle the sound. Tears were flowing from her eyes as the pain continued. Her fox ears were lying flat against her head as the pain rolls through her body. He wipes away her tears with his finger before he uses his hands to massage her body. After a few second he pulls away from the kiss, she was mewing in pain but the pain was starting to go away. Soon enough she can no longer feel any pain instead she feels only pleasure. She gives her hips a roll to let him know she was ready, they both moan out loud as they both feel pleasure race through their bodies. Her tail was wagging furiously as she feels the pleasure.

Getting a good grip on her hips he lifts her up until only his head is inside her then he drops her back down. They both moan once again as more pleasure goes through them. They were in heaven as she meets his trust with one of her own. Her hands were on his chest as she tries to increase her speed. Her big breasts were bouncing up and down with each thrust, as he saw them bouncing Hikaru brings both of his hands up towards them. As he does he captured Zorua's lips as they begin again their battle for dominance. She moans as she feels Hikaru start to knead her breasts. She moans louder as she feels him pinching and rolling her nipples in between his fingers.

They were both starting to feel it now, their climaxes were getting closer. Hikaru starts to increase his speed, feeling him increase his speed Zorua matches it as she feels the knot in her stomach getting ready to burst. She growls in displeasure as she feels his hands move away from her breasts but when she feel him give her plump ass a good squeeze, she can feel the beginnings of her release.

"_Hikaru…I'm…"_ but she is interrupted by Hikaru

"I…know me…too" he says as he feels her walls tighten around him, bringing him over the edge. He brings her lips to his as he trust inside of her one final time. His balls tighten as her knot explodes signaling both of their climaxes. She screams into his mouth as their hot juices explode from ether of them. Shivering at the feeling of his hot juices flowing deep within her Zorua's eyes roll back as the hot juices reach her womb. As they break from their kiss, she gasp in pleasure and falls forwards onto Hikaru's chest. With a low pop he takes out his manhood from her sensitive womanhood. She was purring as her arms wrap around his chest while he wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer to him. Her tail was sway lazily as she did not have the strength to wag it faster.

As they lay there on the towel Hikaru felt how sweaty they were, so he decided to take a shower But feeling that she would not let him go right he decided to take her with him.

"Zorua lets take a shower together."

"_Ok."_ She replies in a blissful tone. She held on to him as he rose from the floor, he shifted her so he could carry her bridle style and heads to the bath. As he held her in his arms Hikaru turns on the water and lets it warm up before he gets in. as they let the water run over the bodies they begin to innocently kiss each other. They eventual do take a shower, during which they cleaned each other. Hopping out of the shower Hikaru pass a clean towel to Zorua who takes it and begin to dry herself off as he does the same.

Grabbing his backpack Hikaru takes out his night clothes. He was wearing a white shirt and some grey sweats. As he got into bed he looks over at Zorua and was speechless he could see that she had the towel around her body, it was showing her figure perfectly. Her slate grey hair was still clinging to her body. She walks over and lies down on top of Hikaru. As she lies there, Hikaru says" you know what Zorua?" she looks up at him and asks_" what Hikaru?"_

"I love you."

"_And I love you Hikaru-kun."_ She replies as they kiss passionate and loving as ever. Breaking apart they snuggle in each others arms.

"Goodnight Zorua"

"_Goodnight Hikaru" _

As they fall asleep, outside their door a figure heard and saw everything that happened in the room and was now heading away from the room towards another part of the Pokémon Center…

* * *

><p><strong>(AN Ok I'm done with this chapter, now onto chapter two. I hoped you liked this chapter, now please review and remember no flames.) **


End file.
